Near field communication (NFC) is a kind of short-range high-frequency radio communication, which operates at a frequency of 13.56 MHz within a distance of 20 cm and whose transmission speed is 106 Kbit/s, 212 Kbit/s, or 424 Kbit/s. At present, the NFC has established an ISO/IEC IS 18092 international standard, an ECMA-340 standard, and an ETSI TS 102 190 standard. The NFC adopts positive and passive reading modes.
An NFC card emulation device adopts a device to emulate the NFC card, information related to the card is stored in a memory of the device, such that related card applications, such as transportation cards and bankcards, can be realized.
On the NFC card emulation device, after the information interaction between the card reader and the card emulation device, the card emulation device requires to perform button press confirmation, if the button press confirmation is performed within a certain period after the card reader is removed from the card emulation device, the button press confirmation is valid; and if the button press is not performed within the certain period after the card reader is removed from the card emulation device, the button press on the NFC card emulation device is invalid.
The existing NFC card emulation device is equipped with a timer to achieve the above determination, however, the timer is complicate in structure and high in cost.